User talk:Philralph
CAN templates I've drafted up a template at User:Drawde83/CAN. It would be great if you could check it out and let me know what you think about what I've done so far. What other types of cards would you suggest? --Drawde83 03:09, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Excellent, I'd hoped that working on CAN cards would help generate some interwiki collaboration, hopefully it'll spread to other wikis :-) as for the Userboxes if they are on central you can put a wikia: in front of their name and that should work, otherwise we'll have to bring the code and any images over here. --Drawde83 22:34, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Promoting CAN What are your thoughts? Ideally other wikis should join up so I was thinking we could create an intro on central and maybe help smaller wikis get a CAN page set up -- Drawde83 01:33, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I think it'd be good to do as you suggest. I'll be mentioning more on Society Gardens. We also might want make some personal invites - example here. Ta for the users boxes Philralph 21:39, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Logos Hi Philralph! Thanks for the invite to WikiSocial and to make a CAN (I did create one!). I have created some logos since you brought that up in the message. You can find them at Image:Sociallogo1.png and Image:Sociallogo2.png. I also made some comments at Forum:Logo. See you around. Swannie 18:39, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Please see Forum:Sysop Changes Forum:Sysop_Changes hello ;) Ctaylor503 00:36, 8 August 2007 (UTC) central discussion CAN templates just saying hi SVG version of Img3202.jpg CAN template Welcome template Friend, of course I've hit the "accept" button several times, with no visible result. And I spent 20 minutes or more trying to find the sca21 Wikistats. No go; maybe I blinked at the wrong time. Robin Patterson 20:07, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Transparent logo Hi Philralph. Sure, use the transparent logo! Overall, transparency is better than a white background (in most cases). swannie 12:18, 31 August 2008 (UTC) just saying hi I've ben away for two weeks so havn't been able to edit as much as I would've liked--Drawde83 20:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) MyWikiBiz wants to speak to you I understand that the owner of MyWikiBiz wishes to talk to you about options for setting up an open area on his site, where you and your group could run your own Google AdSense ads, keep 100% of the revenues thus generated, and he will pay for the server. Sounds like a good deal -- you should get in touch with him. -- 03:09, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hi! Thanks for the welcome message. -- CocoaZen 04:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) CAN card I'm not sure whether you read my reply on my talk page. Just in case, here it is (because I need the questions answered). BTW, I think I've completed the import. I'm glad you like it. :) And I'd be glad to import it over here; I just need to study your current templates to get a feel for what I don't need to duplicate. By the way, I have a few questions... * When should be used as opposed to ? They both seem to be generic site icons for admins. (Or is the chess square for a wiki I haven't found yet?) * What do you think of using instead of for talk links? *Should the images you currently use be moved to more descriptive names? *What harm can a CAN card's border inflict on CAN pages? --Jesdisciple (talk) 18:44, 27 November 2008 (UTC) : Answered on your talk page Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 10:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Who's created this wiki?“Honey, if you're going to be two faced at least make one of them pretty.” 16:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams